


Orbit

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Talks about home, day four: orbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: They all missed home, but the stars that they travel within remind them of home. It reminded them of what they had before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is Day Four of Shieth Week Unlimited! Thank you to KeithKogayn over on tumblr for giving me some inspiration to write this!

“Do you miss Earth at all?”

Taking his eyes off the stars that floated pass, Keith shifted his gaze towards the man sitting next to him. He could see the serious that was etched across Shiro’s face.

“Sometimes. I didn’t have a lot left for me there, but it did bring us all together before Blue decided to send us into space, so I guess I miss the memories.” He spoke quietly, trying to figure out what Shiro was thinking. “What about you Shiro?”

Shiro contemplated his answer for a few moments, taking in the stars around him.

“I miss everything that I had before I left for Kerberos. I miss going to class everyday, to learn new things about our world and those that surrounded us. I miss calling my mom every weekend, just hearing her voice would make my day brighter. I miss the night sky, at least the one that I remembered. The stars in our skies, I could recognize all of them, but now? Now I feel like I’ve forgotten a lot of what I had there, and that’s what I miss.” Keith shifted himself so he kneeled in front of him.

“Shiro… I’m sorr-” 

“Hey, I wasn’t finished.” he flashed Keith a smile. “I might miss all of that, but now? Now I’m here, I finally feel like I belong. I’ve got a whole new family with the team, with you, Keith. We are out here helping those who need it, protecting those who know nothing of what is going on. I miss the pass, for sure, there are somethings that I wish never had happened. But I wouldn’t change any of it. I’m finally becoming myself again, I still have a ways to go, but with you by my side, I know things will be okay. I have a new home, with you, Keith, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Keith could only stare at Shiro, at a loss for words. He knew Shiro had changed, but there was still so much that remained of the man that he had fallen in love with back at the Garrison.

“You scared me there for a minute, babe. I thought you might of hated this whole adventure we got ourselves sent on.”

“Never Keith, as long as we are navigating this crazy adventure together, I’ll take on this adventure head on.”

WIth that Shiro reached for Keith’s face, cupping his cheeks, and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Keith could help but smile, enjoying the moment before pulling away slightly.

“So are we staying here all night, or do you want to head to bed?”

“Let’s stay here for a little bit. These stars might not be the ones I remember, but they still remind me of home.”

“You are such a sap, Shiro.” Shiro couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Ah, but you love me for it.”

“Yea, I sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Friends


End file.
